Passionate
by PowerOfThePenName
Summary: Yang always is, and Blake wouldn't have it any other way. PWP, gp!blake, bumbleby. one-shot.


_**I'm back, with another request filled. I told you it was coming, gp!blake and Yang. Finally got a reason to write some bumbleby. Not the longest of my stories, but I think it came out ok. Well, i'll let you get to it. Enjoy the sin.**_

* * *

There were a lot of words to describe Yang Xiao Long. Some people called her fiery, others chaotic, those close might use caring, protective was accurate, and her enemies usually went with terrifying. Of all the words she knew though, Blake felt the most accurate single word to describe her was passionate. In all she did, Yang was passionate. Whether she was fighting Grimm, devoting herself to work, arranging a dance, or anything else, Yang held a passion and zest for life matched by few.

The amusing part of that description, however, was what had spurred Blake to come up with it. That had come from the bedroom, where Yang was always passionate about showing Blake just how much she cared. Blake had no problem with that kind of passion either, though she couldn't think of anyone who would.

That came to mind now as she looked up from her book to see Yang walking towards her, with a very familiar look in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. "Need something?" She asked, feigning ignorance.

"Maybe." Yang said, sitting down on the bed. "Is it hot in here to you, it's kind of warm to me?" she added, leaning back and fanning herself. She then reached down and took off her top, tossing it aside, exposing well-abs and a sizable chest supported by an orange bra. "Ahh, that's a bit better."

"Hmm, can't argue that." Blake said, eyeing her up and down.

"Enjoying the view?" Yang asked knowingly, winking at her.

"Mountains high and valleys low, the scenery is truly beautiful." She said.

"That's a pretty poetic way of saying I have a nice rack."

"And abs." She reminded, "Don't forget those."

"Of course, and don't leave out the guns." Yang added, holding up her arms and flexing.

"Impressive."

"I know."

"Arrogant."

"Not if it's true."

"Sexy."

"Damn right."

"Hey Yang."

"Yes sweetums?"

"Heat would be a much better excuse if you weren't fireproof." Blake called her out.

"Oh…" Yang said, realizing she'd been caught.

"It's fine, I don't mind you showing off, but if you're going to make an excuse, at least think it through."

"Well if you're enjoying the view so much." Yang leaned forward, putting one hand on Blake's other side and taking her book with the other, "Why not get a closer look?"

"Just look, or am I allowed to touch too?"

"Maybe if you're good I'll let you touch." Yang said with a smile. She moved one leg over Blake, straddling her girlfriend. She stood up on her knees over her, giving Blake an even better view.

Blake leaned back, enjoying the show. She could get back to her book later. Her yukata flowing easily around her. She'd originally worn it as Yang was right, it was hot in here, but even the loose fabric wouldn't help with the heat that the beautiful blonde was inciting in her at the moment.

Yang made a point of putting on a show, raising her arms above her head and running them through her hair. Then she moved one behind her, undoing her bra while the other hand held it on. She slipped her arms out of the bands while holding it on, keeping everything hidden until finally pulling it away and tossing it aside. She ran her fingers over them, then down her sides and across her abs until she reached her shorts. She undid the button on them and lowered them down her hips just a bit.

Reaching down, she undid the tie holding Blake's yukata and spread the garment open, exposing Blake's already bare chest and a pair of panties with a bulge growing in them. Yang chuckled a bit, "Looks like someone's enjoying this." She said.

"As if you're not."

"Got me there." Yang leaned forward, putting her hands on either side of Blake's head. "Gimme a hand." She whispered in her ear, wiggling her hips a bit.

"How about two?" Blake offered, taking her arms out of her sleeves and putting them on Yang's sides. She slide them down to her shorts, taking a moment to cup her ass, before hooking her thumbs into the shorts and panties, sliding them down to Yang's knees, and letting the blonde step out of them before tossing them off the bed. "Hmm, you really are enjoying this." She said.

"I'm about to enjoy you a lot more." Yang said.

"Oh really now?" Blake asked. Then she put a hand on Yang's side, and pushed, rolling the two of them so Yang was on her back and Blake was on her hands and knees over her. "How about I enjoy you instead?" She asked, nibbling gently at Yang's ear.

"I… ummm." Yang said, mostly in surprise at the situation suddenly changing.

"What? Something wrong? I thought you liked it when I'm feisty." Blake said, now looking Yang in the eyes as she moved a hand over her in slow, random patterns.

"Oh I do, just didn't expect it." Yang said, "If you're feeling it though, I'm glad to play along."

Blake sat up as Yang had been earlier, slipping her panties down and stepping out of them, her hard shaft bouncing a bit as it was freed from the tight garment. "Oh, I'm feeling it." She said, stroking it a little for show, "Are you ready to?"

"Oh, I'm ready." Yang said.

"Then it's too bad you'll have to wait." Blake said.

"Wait what? OH!" Yang let out as Blake moved down and sucked on her neck. "Oh Yes."

Blake moved slowly, kissing her way down Yang's neck, to her collarbone, down to her chest. Then she teased, kissing her breasts, but always lightly, never quite firm enough, never in quite the right place. Yang started to squirm a bit under her, her hands gripping the pillows by her head as Blake taunted her.

"Blake, come on!" She said, "Don't tease me like that!"

"What's the magic word?" Blake asked, blowing cool air over Yang's now damp chest, a sharp contrast to the hot and humid air.

"Oh fuck" Yang let out. She hated being teased, but always loved how much better it made it later. A blessed curse she was never sure if she wanted.

"No, that's not it." Blake said, letting the tip of her tongue circle around one of Yang's nipples, not quite touching it though.

"Damn you, Belladonna! Please, please, I need more than that!"

"There it is, now was that so hard?" Blake asked, smirking slightly. With that she took ran her tongue over Yang's left breast before taking it in her mouth, sucking on it, while her left hand massaged her right one, thumb circling around the now firm nub.

"Oh hell yes!" Yang cried, arching her back to push harder against Blake's efforts. Her chest was always a sensitive spot, and Blake loved to exploit it. Yang wouldn't deny loving it too.

Blake switched then, paying attention to Yang's other breast with her lips and tongue, while her right hand worked over the one she'd just left. After getting what she felt was a good amount of attention on it (this being determined by the sounds Yang made), she moved on. Kissing her way down Yang's toned and firm abs until she reached just above her wet slit.

She ran a finger over it, taking it into her mouth. "You are excited." She said, "Let me help with that. You did say you wanted a hand." She rubbed Yang's pussy, earning some very nice gasps and moans as she tested and teased. Then when she felt she was ready, slid in two fingers, causing Yang to roll her hips towards her hand.

Blake moved her hand back and forth, in and out, twisting her wrist as she did so. She planted kisses on the inside of Yang's thigh before leaning down and circling her tongue around her clit, causing Yang to gasp and buck towards her. She circled a bit, before taking it between her lips and sucking on it, then flicking her tongue back and forth over it, all the while her hand still moving.

"Oh fuck, Blake, BLAKE!" Yang cried out, raising her hips off the bed as she tried to feel more. "I'm gonna, I'm gonna!"

Blake simply redoubled her efforts at that, pushing everything faster and harder, curling her fingers in a come-hither motion inside her moaning girlfriend. Yang finally slipped over the edge, crying out wordlessly as she bucked repeatedly, her powerful muscles visibly tensing as Blake kept her at her peak for a bit.

Eventually they both slowed, Yang collapsing in a pant against the bed. "Oh damn, Blake." She let out. She may be heat proof, but she could still work up a sweat, and she had there, a slight sheen on her body as her chest rose and fell with her breathing.

Blake crawled up her, kissing her way up, before finding her lips and giving a deep kiss, both lustful and loving, which Yang returned with her ever present passion. When they broke apart, Blake smiled down at her. "I take it you liked that."

"Dear GOD yes!"

"Good, because I'm not done with you yet." Blake said, standing up once more for an emphasis.

At this Yang looked down, seeing Blake's erect member, her precum having dripped down the shaft. "That almost looks like it hurts it's so hard." Yang said. "And it's all for me? Aww, I'm touched."

"You will be." Blake said, dropping back down and kissing Yang again, powerfully and eagerly, as her tongue pushed in to meet with Yang's. She pushed her hips forward, her length sliding across Yang's dripping pussy, earning a nearly simultaneous moan from both of them.

"Come on, I've had enough teasing, show me what you've got!" Yang said, one arm moving to Blake's back to hold her, while the other slipped between them to massage the faunus' chest.

"Careful what you wish for, Yang."

"Oh I know exactly what I'm wishing for."

"Then I guess you'll get it." Blake said, shifting her hips to put the head of her shaft against Yang's slit. She pushed, and it slipped, simply sliding up again. "Fuck, and I thought you were all prepared."

"You're the one who missed." Yang teased. "Guess it's my turn to lend a hand." She reached down, holding Blake's shaft to her, guiding it a bit in until the head vanished inside her as Blake pushed forward, then returned it to the faunus' chest, now with a bit of extra lubricant. "Ready and waiting."

"I'm not waiting." Blake said, she'd lost her appetite for teasing too. She thrust in, driving as much as she could in with her first thrust, earning a gasp from both of them. She slid her right hand down Yang's side, over her thigh, and grabbed her leg, pulling it up to get a better position as she started to move, in and out, slowly sliding within her girlfriend. Her lips kissed everywhere she could reach, Yang's own lips, and her neck, being the most common choice.

Yang pushed back as well, rolling her hips to match Blake's thrusts, pushing towards her as Blake pushed in and rolling back as she pulled out. The hand on Blake's back slid into her hair and held at the back of her neck, pulling her down as the faunus kissed her, lavishing attention anywhere that earned pleasant sounds.

Just as Yang was starting to adjust, Blake changed her pace. A slight shift in the angle, firmer, harder thrusts, more frequently. Yang arched her back, loving the feeling of being filled by her girlfriend, knowing Blake was in her, making love to her. "Yessss." She let out, barely a whisper making it past her heavy breathing.

Blake picked up the pace once more. She wasn't worried about hurting Yang; the blonde was actually stronger and sturdier than her, so she wasn't going to break. She felt both of Yang's arms wrap around her, and legs moved to wrap around her waist, feet interlocking behind her. She kissed Yang again, deeply, passionately. Both of them moaned into it, feeling the other getting close.

The bed shook, Yang's above it wobbled precariously on the books that held it up, but neither of them noticed, too lost in each other. "Yang, Yang, Yang." Blake chanted out.

"Blake, oh god, Blake!" Yang returned.

"I'm… I'm close."

"Just a bit more."

Blake held out, driving hard and deep, heat and friction clouding her mind as she felt nothing but Yang beneath her.

Yang gripped at Blake, grabbing her shoulders from behind with her arms wrapped around her, matching each thrust. There was only one goal in her mind right now, and that was reaching that peak once more, finding that pleasure, this time with Blake. It wasn't long, and they did. Returning lips to meet once more, Yang managed to push over the edge first, arching into Blake and clenching around her.

Blake in turn was pushed over by Yang, as she felt her press into her, holding tight and tightening around her shaft, she couldn't hold back anymore and let her pleasure unravel. A few short thrusts were all she could manage as she let loose her seed deep inside of Yang. A sense of dizziness washing over her, and had she not had her eyes closed, she likely would have seen stars.

For a few moments that was all there was, pleasure brought about by the two of them, being together. Then they came down from their highs, collapsing onto the bed below, sweating, panting, and exhausted.

"Wow." Yang said, breaking the silence.

Blake lay on top of her, with her head on her chest, listening to her rapid heartbeat that matched her own. "Yeah."

"I think I'm gonna need to sleep for a few, um, weeks after that."

"Only if I can sleep with you." Blake said, tilting her head to look up at her.

"Of course, I don't think I can sleep without my cuddly kitty anymore." Yang said with a chuckle.

Blake's faunus ears pressed back against her head as she pouted, moving up to lay beside Yang. "I'm not a cat."

"No, but you're adorable like one. I mean look at that pout!" She said, "And you like your ears scratched."

"Yes, well… that's just comfortable." Blake admitted, blushing slightly.

"Tell you what, cuddle with me, and I'll scratch them for you, deal?" Yang offered with a grin.

"Deal." Blake said with a smile. She tucked her head into the crook of Yang's neck, wrapping her arms around her as Yang reached behind her, resting her hand just behind Blake's faunus ears and softly scratching at the base. She let out a soft purr as they lay together, eventually drifting off to sleep still holding each other.

* * *

 _ **Another one done. I'm actually doing pretty well at getting them out. I've got two more backed up, next up is freezerburn, futa!yang. You guys really like your ladies with dicks, huh? I'm actually surprised, didn't think it was that popular. Anyway, if you'd like to add to the request list, feel free, I'd prefer it in a message, but a signed review works too. Please do leave a review though, love getting them. Anyway, until next time, have a wonderful sinful day!**_


End file.
